A Potter Promise Kept
by Kaybea13
Summary: Sequel to A Potter Never Lets Go of Their Promise.  Did Albus keep his unspoken promise that he made to Scorpius back in third year?  Summary sucks, story is better. Slash, ASP/SHM with mentions of HP/DM later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the sequel to "A Potter Never Lets Go of Their Promise." You do not necessarily have to read the first one to understand this story, but it really does help if you know what is going on. Warnings: Slash, MxM kissing, and that's pretty much it. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, that right belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I just like to borrow her characters and play with them for a little while before returning them, (almost) good as new. Without further ado, I present "A Potter Promise Kept."**

* * *

><p>A week into the summer after his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Potter was woken up from a deep sleep, in which he was dreaming of wandering through Hogwarts, by a soft tapping on his window. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see a large eagle owl standing on the ledge, a rolled piece of parchment attached to its leg. Upon seeing the owl, all sleep was gone from his jade green eyes and he bolted out of bed, leaving his emerald green blankets in a pile on the floor.<p>

Al ran to the window, throwing it open to allow the bird inside. The owl, named Athena, landed on his stark white, rumpled sheets and stuck out her leg, waiting for him to untie the scroll. Albus sat next to Athena on the bed, untying the scroll as fast as his shaking fingers would allow. He knew that the owl was from his best mate and fellow former Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy.

With a quick tap of his wand, which he grabbed off of his bedside table, he unsealed the roll of parchment and unraveled it. As he read Scorpius' neat cursive, a huge grin spread across his thin lips, reaching his eyes. Albus ran out of the room and down the hall in search of his father.

"Dad!" Albus called as he ran down the stairs as fast as he could without falling.

"I'm in the kitchen Al!" He called back to his middle child. Albus came to a halt in the doorway, his feet sliding on the hard wood floor in their dirty grey socks. Looking around the kitchen he breathed a sigh of relief that his Dad was the only one there. "Whoa, where's the fire?" Harry chuckled amused by his son's frantic expression. The elder Potter was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in his hand, that morning's _Daily Prophet_ in the other.

"It's a letter…from Scor…" He managed to say between huge gasps of breath, holding the parchment up in his hand. Albus leaned heavily on the doorway, as he tried to allow some oxygen into his system. It wasn't that he was unfit, Quidditch had kept him in shape for six years, it was just the fact that he wasn't used to running that had got him so winded. "He wants us … to come over… today." Albus walked a few steps and collapsed into the chair across from his father, throwing the letter down on the table.

Harry set down the cup of tea he was holding and looked over at his son. "Can't your mother take you? I have a lot a paperwork that needs filing down at the office. That last case was pretty tricky, and the original paperwork got destroyed."

Albus shook his head. "No, Scor said that you had to be the one to drop me off. And I know that I could use the Floo by myself and blah, blah, blah, but Mr. Malfoy wants to talk to you. Can I go? Please? By the sound of his letter, it seems pretty urgent that we come over today. Plus I have his owl waiting for my answer upstairs in my room right now." He knew that if he begged enough his father would give into him, just like he always did. Albus knew that he was his father's favorite kid, even if Harry never said it aloud.

Harry sighed. "When does he want us to be there?"

"Really? You're going to take me?" Albus said shocked. Normally if the Auror office was overflowing with paperwork, which it tended to be, he would chose to work.

"Yes. Go send an answer to Scorpius and get ready. Did he send a time?"

"He said any time, just as long as we use the Floo network and we firecall them first."

"That's fine with me. We'll call in twenty minutes time, so you better be ready by then."

"Thanks Dad!" Albus ran up to his room and threw open the doors to his closet. He had no idea what he was going to wear over to his boyfriend's house. He knew that Scorpius wouldn't care, but he wanted to look his best. After a few minutes of searching, he found a shirt that was perfect, but what made it even better was the fact that it actually belonged to Scorpius.

He slid the green v-neck shirt over his head and slipped into a pair of well worn jeans. When he inhaled he could still smell the faint scent of Scorpius clinging to the soft fabric. Albus looked into the mirror above his chest of drawers and tried to do something with his unruly, black hair. Unfortunately, one of the things that he had inherited from his father was his messy hair. But on the bright side, he had also received the genes for his shocking jade eyes.

Ten minutes later, Al was downstairs waiting for his dad to finish getting dressed. He stood in front of the fireplace pacing, but when he heard footsteps approaching sat down in the nearest armchair. He did not want his father to see him so excited and nervous to go over to his "best friend's" house. Harry, and Draco for that matter, did not know that their sons were gay, let alone dating each other. Both boys knew that it had taken a lot of work for the two men to become friends, and they didn't want to ruin that friendship by finding out that their sons were closer than they thought.

Harry entered the room moments later, not surprised at all to see his son already there. He was dressed in a very old shirt, one from back in his days at Hogwarts, which had previously belonged to a Mister Draco Malfoy. It was a plain black button up long sleeved shirt which was paired with dark-washed blue jeans. "Are you ready to go son?"

Albus nodded and held out the bowl of Floo powder for Harry. With a slight nod of thanks, Harry grabbed a pinch of the powder and firecalled the Malfoy Manor. The face that met Harry's was that of a house elf.

"Mister Potter!" The elf squeaked. "Master Malfoy has told me to wait for you, he has. Is you on your way?"

"Yes Dippy both Albus and I are about to Floo in."

"I'll alert Master Draco and Master Scorpius." Dippy's face disappeared from amongst the ashes and crackling embers.

"Are you ready to go Albus?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Albus set the bowl of Floo powder on the ledge of the fireplace, grabbed a handful and stepped into the grate. With one swift motion he threw the powder down while yelling, "Malfoy Manor." In a burst of green flames, the color of his eyes, Albus rushed from his fireplace to the one in the Malfoy's kitchen. A few seconds later, his father entered the room from the fireplace at the same time Dippy entered through the door.

"Master Malfoy and Scorpius are in the sitting room and have asked me to take you there." Dippy said to Harry and Albus, who was desperately trying to fix his hair into a somewhat better state. "Follow me."

Dippy led the two Potters out the door from which she had just entered, and down a long hallway. Albus knew the Malfoy Manor like the back of his hand, so he knew all the twists and turns it took to get from the kitchen to the sitting room. Harry, however, had only been inside on one occasion and that time his face had been swollen and he had been tied to four other people.

After a few minutes, they came upon the sitting room door. Dippy knocked once to alert the Malfoys of their presence, opened the door, and stood off to the side to await further orders.

When Albus saw Scorpius sitting in an armchair, the light streaming in from the open window reflecting off of his white-blond hair looking absolutely perfect, he swallowed hard using all of his self-control to keep from running into his arms and kissing him senseless. The long sleeved, button up shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows, showed off his well muscled body from years of Quidditch. He was wearing black jeans and no shoes, and the way he was dressed reminded Albus of all those days spent under the Oak tree down by the lake. Al felt very underdressed when he saw what Scorpius was wearing, but then again he was at home and his father always wanted Scor to look his best.

"Harry! Albus! So nice of you to join us today." Draco said. He was dressed in a completely black suit, with a black button down shirt, not unlike the one Harry was wearing, underneath. He got up from his spot in the armchair closest to the fire and made his way to the two Potters. He shook Harry's hand and led him to the couch. Scorpius got up as well and stood next to his friend.

"Father, we will be in my room if you need us. I know that you wanted to talk to Mr. Potter." Scorpius then turned to Dippy. "Dippy, would you get me and Albus a bowl of ice cream each?"

"Albus and I." Draco corrected his child.

Scorpius flushed. Of course his father would correct him in front of his best friend. "Right, Albus and I a bowl of ice cream?"

"What flavor sirs?" Dippy asked in her squeaky voice.

"Chocolate." Albus said.

"And Vanilla for me. Thank you Dippy." Dippy bowed lowly and scurried off to the kitchen. "Let's go Albus."As soon as the two were out of sight of their fathers, Scorpius grabbed Albus's hand and ran up to his room.

"I see that you're wearing one of my shirts. And to tell you the truth, it looks better on you than it ever did on me. It shows of your abs." Scorpius said, with a wink.

Albus blushed and pushed open the door to Scorpius's room. Albus had always loved Scorpius's room. It was done in the Slytherin house colors, with a few banners on the walls. On his chest of drawers were multiple picture frames, most of which held pictures of the two of them. There was one particular photo of them sharing a particularly sweet kiss under the oak tree that was enchanted to look like a picture of his family to any other person.

Already on the bed was a tray with two bowls almost overflowing with ice cream. Scorpius closed and locked his door behind them while Albus ran to the four-poster bed that reminded him of the beds back at Hogwarts. He grabbed his bowl of ice cream and sat at the foot of the bed.

Scorpius laughed. "Hungry are you?"

"Starved." Albus said with his mouth full of the sweet cold dessert. "I didn't eat before I came."

"Well then eat up, I know better than to keep you from food." Scorpius sat next to Al at the foot of the bed, eating his own bowl of ice cream. Albus finished his within minutes and when Scorpius looked up at him, he couldn't help but chuckle. Al had chocolate ice cream on the corner of his lips.

"What's so funny Scor?"

"You have a little bit of ice cream, right there." As he spoke he moved closer to Al, whispering the last words. Before Al could wipe away the ice cream, Scor's lips were on his. Scor ran his tongue against Al's bottom lip, licking the ice cream away. Al took this as a plea for entrance and parted his lips, allowing both boys to taste the mixture of chocolate and vanilla while exploring each other's mouths. The spoon from Scorpius's bed fell to the floor with a clatter, causing the two boys to jump apart thinking someone had seen them.

"What was that?" Albus asked upon seeing no one in the room with them.

Scorpius looked around the bed, finding that the spoon that had been right next to him was gone. "It must have been my spoon, I'll go get it." With the characteristic Malfoy grace, Scorpius jumped off the bed. "I think it went under my bed. I can't find it anywhere else." Scor stuck his head underneath the bed.

Scorpius dug around under his bed pretending to find the spoon, but was really reaching for the small box that he was looking for. He knew that he had set it there last night in anticipation for this moment. Albus had seated himself on the edge of his bed, his blue jean clad legs hanging off and touching the dark hardwood floor below.

"Scor have you found that spoon yet? It couldn't have gone very far." Scorpius didn't respond, instead he pulled his head out from under the bed. The blond repositioned himself on one knee in front of Albus, holding the small green velvet clad box in one hand. His liquid silver eyes locked onto Albus' striking emerald. Al gasped, bringing a shaking hand up over his mouth, (he later thought that it was a very girlish thing to do), suddenly knowing where this was going.

"Al we've been together since the end of our third year and best mates since first. You were the first friend that I made at Hogwarts, and looking back, I don't think that I would have had it any other way. We've always been super close, cuddling and stuff, but in third year when I came out to you after the game against Ravenclaw when you caught the Snitch, I was scared to death when I told you. I talked myself into thinking that you didn't feel the same way and that you would think that I was a freak. I made myself believe that the hand holding and kisses didn't mean you liked me. However, you told me that you loved me for me and that you would eventually be able to face your feelings. When you kissed my forehead after that conversation, I knew that you were promising me that you loved me, and that you would eventually be comfortable to act upon those feelings. I know that Potters never let go of their promises, and Al, you never did let go of that promise. Four months later and you asked me to be yours, and now I'm taking that request a step further by asking to be yours forever. Albus Severus Potter, will you marry me?" Scorpius' voice quivered slightly, his heart was pounding in his chest, ready to break free at any moment.

The usually composed blond was trembling uncontrollably as he opened the box, revealing two goblin-made silver snakes, both with emeralds for eyes, intertwined together to create the band. This was the day he had been planning for months. During his winter break, on the week that he was neither at the Potter's or Al was at his place, he had went to the only jeweler in Diagon Ally to purchase the ring, which he had custom made. To make sure everything was perfect, Scorpius had been planning what he was going to say to Albus the whole week they had been out of school.

"Scor…" Albus whispered, slightly shaking his head back and forth, his messy raven locks falling into eyes shining with tears. "I…I c-can't…I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I couldn't resist. This is going to be a two-shot, but I won't tell you whether or not it ends up happy or sad. I should have the next chapter, up tomorrow or the day after. Please, Please, Please review! Reviews are what make me write faster. And don't get mad because there was no real mention of Drarry in this chapter, I promise it is in the next one, but it is very slight. Also, if you like Drarry, I have a Drarry one-shot called, "Should've Said No." So please check it out! **

**-Kaybea**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second part to A Potter Promise Kept! Thanks to all of those who review and favorite and alert me! It makes me super happy! If you love this chapter, don't be afraid to review! Disclaimer is same as the first chapter, don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and blah blah blah. Warnings are the same, Slash, MxM kissing. There is a little bit of Harry/Draco in this chapter as well. Also, does Albus say yes to Scorpius? Or will he say no and shatter the young Malfoy's world and heart? Read on to find out!**

* * *

><p>"Scor…" Albus whispered, slightly shaking his head back and forth, his messy raven locks falling into eyes shining with tears. "I…I c-can't…I'm sorry…"<p>

Scorpius's heart fell from his chest and down to the basement three floors below. "What do you mean you can't?" He snapped the lid closed and slipped the box into his pants pocket.

"I'm not good enough for you! I never have been and I never will be! You've told me before how you want to have kids, and I'll never be able to give that to you Scorpius!" He broke into sobs that shook his whole body. When Scorpius had first confessed to Albus, Al went to bed that night thinking why Scorpius had chosen him over anyone else. He didn't think that he was good enough for Scorpius, but Scor just made him feel like he was. The fear of not being good enough eventually went away when they started dating, but now that Scorpius was asking him to be his forever, that fear was rearing its ugly head once more.

"Oh Al…" The young Malfoy got off of his knee to wrap his arms around the shaking raven. With a little bit of trouble picking Al up, after all he was the taller of the two after a surprise growth spurt he experienced in sixth year, he carried Albus to the top of the bed to lay down with him. Al buried his head into Scorpius's chest, while Scorpius's arms snaked around his boyfriend, his tears quickly soaking the thin material of Scor's shirt. The way they were laying made Scorpius mentally laugh. It reminded him of the way they had been laying when Albus comforted him that night many years ago, only the role reversed. "You might not be able to give me kids, but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make if it means being able to become your husband. And we could always adopt, Merlin knows that there are plenty of children, both muggle and wizard, in this world that need a family to call their own. We could be that family for them Al."

Albus pulled away from his boyfriend's chest choosing instead to bury his face into his warm neck. "But I still don't deserve you," he whispered, "You are the definition of perfect. If you look it up in the dictionary, your picture accompanies the word. You could have any pureblood witch or wizard you wanted yet you chose…"

"You. I chose you Al and I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, you're perfect too, in your own way. I love you Albus Severus, and I've loved you consciously since third year, subconsciously since first. If I had found someone better than you, even though that's impossible, do you really think I would be here right now? The person I want to spend the rest of my life with is you Al, and it's been that way since sixth year when I realized just how serious this thing between us is. Now would you please reconsider my question?" Scorpius placed a soft kiss to Albus' temple causing the boy's eyes to close.

"Just like you have with me, I have loved you consciously since third when you opened my eyes and probably subconsciously since first with my whole heart, but I'm still not sure that I'm right for you. I've always felt that way, ever since you decided to befriend me on the Hogwarts Express. I expected our friendship to last a little while, but eventually disappear as you found cooler, better friends. Much to my surprise, and relief, it lasted all seven years of our schooling and ended up being more than just a friendship. It turned into a beautiful, wonderful relationship that I couldn't ask to be anymore perfect, but once again, I felt that you would find someone better to be with.

"If you believe that am the one, and you'll be happy with me for the rest of your life, even if I can't give you biological kids, then yes. Yes, I will marry you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, but on one condition."

"What is that?" the blond whispered in his ear, elated at the fact Albus had said yes.

"We actually have to tell people about us. It's been four years, our families need to know."

Scorpius chuckled. "Alright, we'll be starting with our fathers then. Come on." Before he sat up, he ran his thumb gently under Albus's eye, wiping away the tears that were left on his slightly pale cheeks. Albus sat up and reached for his boyfriend, now fiancé's, hand intertwining their fingers. They got up from the four-poster bed, heading towards the door.

Two feet short of the door, the blond stopped abruptly. "Oh! I almost forgot." He stuck his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out the ring box. "You're going to need this." Scorpius took their intertwined hands repositioning them so that Al's was now resting on top of his palm to palm. Gently he slid the snake ring onto his fiancé's left ring finger and kissed it. "That's better, now we can go."

Scorpius opened the door allowing Albus to step out before him. Albus kept on walking but was stopped short when the hand he was holding wasn't following him. Al turned around to find a very nervous Scorpius leaning heavily against the doorway.

"Scor? What's wrong?" In a few short steps Albus was back with Scorpius in the doorway.

"I'm just nervous. What if our fathers don't accept us? What if they blame each other for raising a son who corrupted their own? I don't want to be the cause of a fight between them, not when they have finally become friends."

Albus gently rested his hand on Scor's jaw, his thumb softly tracing the outline of his pale pink lips. "Don't worry so much about it alright? Everything will be just fine, I promise. You helped me overcome my fear of not being good enough for you, so now I'm going to help you overcome your fear of not being accepted." He stared into those big, scared grey eyes and couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Do you know just how cute you are when you're scared?" Albus leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Scorpius's lips. "Now come on. You have to hold up on your promise."

"But I'm not a Potter, I don't have to keep my promise."

"Not yet you aren't, but that day is coming. Now come on." He pulled Scorpius from the doorway and led him downstairs to the sitting room. The doors were closed and they could hear the murmurs of Harry and Draco's voice from inside. "Are you ready?" Albus whispered.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Albus gave Scorpius's hand a tight squeeze, but did not let go like he normally would before they went to see their parents. Scorpius lifted a trembling hand and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." They heard Draco call from within. Scorpius opened the door and walked inside, with Albus so close that their shoulders were rubbing against each other.

"Father, Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius and I have something we need to tell you." The door closed behind them and Draco looked down curiously at their intertwined hands. "Scorpius and I-"

"Are in love." Scorpius finished. Albus looked at him bewildered that he actually spoke.

Draco and Harry looked…shocked not angry, just shocked. Scorpius saw this, along with the nudge of Albus's shoulder into his, as a sign of encouragement. A little bit braver now, he continued. "We are sorry that we've been hiding this from you."

"How long," Draco asked, "have you been dating?"

"Four years." Draco just nodded.

"Also," Albus added, talking mostly to his father, "Scorpius has asked me to marry him, and I've said yes." He release his fiancé's hand and showed the elder Potter and Malfoy his ring.

"Albus…" Harry said, getting up from his chair. _This is it,_ Albus thought, _I'm about to get it now._ "I'm so… happy for you!" The elder Potter threw his arms around his middle child and hugged him tightly. Draco got up from his chair by the fire, and hugged Scorpius just the same.

Both boys were shocked. This was not the way they expected their fathers to react to them not only coming out of the closet, but telling them that they were engaged to each other.

"A Potter, Scorpius? You could have done better than that!" Draco scolded, only pretending.

"Dad! I love him, don't go bashing him now. No matter what you say, you can't make me leave him."

"Scorpius, I was only joking. I think Albus is a wonderful match for you. I wouldn't have you with any other boy. It's just too bad that the Malfoy line has to end with you." Draco didn't really care about continuing the Malfoy name, he just wanted to have grandchildren to call his own.

"Albus and I decided on adoption Dad. That way you can still have grandchildren. Plus, I have always wanted kids of my own."

"That's my boy." Draco said, with a clap on his only son's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked after he released his son.

Albus looked down at his feet, which suddenly seemed to be very interesting. "I thought you would forbid me from seeing Scorpius again. And I didn't want yours and Mr. Malfoy's friendship to fail because of my love for Scorpius."

"Albus." Harry lifted his son's face up so that they were now eye to eye or as close as they were going to get because Harry was a few inches shorter than Albus. "Your love for Scorpius would never harm Draco's and my friendship. I'm just glad that you are happy." He looked deep into Albus's eyes. "You are happy, aren't you?"

"Of course dad!"

"And have you two…you know…" Harry's face started to turn red. Scorpius and Draco, having finished their own conversation turned to listen to Harry speaking to Albus.

"No! Of course not! We decided to wait, until after we're married at least. You don't have to worry, not yet anyway." Albus's cheeks, along with Scorpius's, were as red as any of the Weasley's hair. Harry sighed in relief. Draco just chuckled at both their sons' mortified faces.

"Dad," Scorpius turned back to his father, "Do you know where Mom is? I promised Al that we would tell our families about us, it was his only condition on marrying me, and we started with you."

"I have no idea, but she's probably upstairs somewhere. Why don't you two run along and find her?" Scorpius nodded and hugged his dad again.

"Thanks Dad."

Scorpius and Albus ran out of the room, hand in hand, in search for Astoria. As soon as they were out of the room, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's thin waist. Draco in turn rested his head on Harry's shoulder, his blond hair tickling the former Gryffindor's face.

"You did well in raising your son Draco. I know how worried you were when you found out Astoria was pregnant. You came over filled with joy, but asked to talk to me alone. I sent Ginny over to Hermione's and Ron's house early, and led you to the sitting room to talk. After telling me that Astoria was with child, you burst into tears. I held you while you cried. You didn't want to turn into the father that you had. You didn't want your child to grow up fearing you, like you had yours."

Draco nodded, remembering that day well. Harry had held him for hours, completely missing the dinner at the Weasel's house. He figured that Draco needed him more at that moment.

"And for not having a proper father figure in your life, whether they died or not, you did wonderfully with raising Albus. I don't think that any other boy would do for my little Scorpius."

"Watching them is almost like watching us when we were younger isn't it? Sneaking around for years, stealing kisses when they could, dating behind their parents and friends back. Well I guess they aren't exactly like us considering they're waiting until _after_ they are married, but then again I guess we knew that we would never last that long. I'm just glad that your son had the courage to ask mine to marry him. He did exactly what I should have done all those years ago." Harry whispered into Draco's ear. He missed the feeling of his arm wrapped around the slightly taller former Slytherin's waist. He still loved Ginny very much, and would never leave her, but Draco held a special place in his heart that Ginny could never touch.

Draco nodded, a small smile playing onto his lips, a tear falling from his eye. "Yes, but if you did, we wouldn't have Scorpius and Albus. They have their love story, and we had ours. Ours just happened to come to a tragic ending." He was deeply in love with his wife Astoria, but he had never truly gotten over his feelings for Harry. And apparently, Harry had never really gotten over his feelings either.

"Do you remember the promise you made to me on my wedding day? When I told you, my best man, that I loved Astoria, but I still didn't want to let you go?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded, the promise all too familiar. "I promised you that someday, a Potter and a Malfoy would fall in love and end up together, but that it just wouldn't be us. You had Astoria and I had my Ginny, but there would still be a special place for you in my heart. I said that I would not teach my children to hate the Malfoy family, instead I would let them decided whether or not to befriend them. When I got the first letter home from Albus, in which he told me that he had become friends with Scorpius, my heart swelled. I was so proud of my son to ignore what everyone, including his Uncle Ron, was saying about your family. And now that we know about their relationship, I would have to say that my promise has been kept. A Potter, who looks just like me, and Malfoy who's spitting image of you, have fallen in love just as their fathers had done so many years before."

"I guess the saying is true then," Draco said, allowing Harry to lead him over to the couch so they could be more comfortable, "A Potter never lets go of their promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Ending! I didn't have the heart to break these two up. Also, I love Harry/Draco and figured that I could incorporate them into this as well and make it work. If you liked it please review. I would love to know what you thought of this story, chapter, or both pieces together. I'm thinking about writing a prequel of sorts that has to do with their friendship starting in first year or doing something with the Harry/Draco part, maybe Draco's wedding? Or a collection of drabbles that all have to do with this story. If you would like to see that let me know, or if you would rather I leave it be and only have these two parts, let me know that as well. If you have reviewed any part of this story, thank you and if you haven't, what are you waiting for? I would love to know what you think even if its just something like "Good Job!" or "So cute!" Any kind of review makes me happy. I'll stop rambling on now. If you have any questions or would like me to read your fanfic just PM me. **

**-Kaybea**


End file.
